the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaston
Gaston is a famous Disney villain appearing in Beauty and the Beast. He is the deuteragonist of The Frollo Show, where he and his best friend Frollo get into misadventures and other kinds of mischief. Personality Gaston appears to be arrogant, vain, rude, conceited, evil, selfish, greedy, jealous, violent and insane. He, like Frollo, often trolls other people, but Gaston seems to have less enemies than Frollo. He is loved by most of the residents of his town and is extremely proud of it. He has a habit of shouting and is classified as a stereotypical jock by most people. He may possibly be bisexual as he has gay porn in his pocket. He also loves decorating his bar with antlers and also enjoys eating five dozen eggs. In combat, Gaston does whatever it takes to win. Along with these arrogant qualities, Gaston is highly intelligent. Whenever he thinks of something, a lightbulb may appear over his head, and he says that he knows what should be done. While he's still very arrogant, on one occasion, he acknowledged that he isn't a really good driver. Powers and Weapons Gaston mostly uses his original brute strength to fight his opponents. He's very powerful physically, often dealing powerful blows and is known for his trademark body slam. His spit is strong enough to trip opponents, and his "yes" can be weaponized into a pretty big sonic wave. He is quite a gunslinger with his firearms, like his trusty blunderbuss, his powerful Egg Blaster, or any other high-tech weaponry. He also carries a bow and arrows, which he uses to great effect. He also has a brodar, shown in Frollo Celebrates his Birthday, which lets him percieve Frollo's call for help, even behind Frollo's soundproof bathroom. Bison also has this ability. During Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita, he was able to swallow a bunch of grenades and use them to spit back a giant, rocket-propelled grenade with a rendition of his face on it. In Frollo Finally Does It, Frollo uses Gaston himself as a gun, firing eggs or other projectiles out of his mouth. When Frollo, Gaston, Guile, and Bison unite, they can perform the Giga Drill Breaker. Frollo and Gaston become the Drill, while Guile and Bison become the shades to hold up the enemy. For whatever reason, he carries around gay porn, M&Ms, and an 8-ball to spare. His penis can also extend for miles upon miles, even being able to cross the globe. It's revealed that Gaston is a being with powers similar to Ronald McDonald (being able to break the fourth wall and which also explains why the Sonic Spring negated reactions from the Hell Guards). However, he gives up these powers to go back with Frollo and friends. Appearance Gaston is shown to be tall, muscular and hairy. He has mid-long black hair tied in a pony tail and blue eyes. He wears a red collar shirt, brown pants and brown boots along with brown belt. He also has yellow gloves that appears and disappears along with a cape and a pouch on its back. He is also shown to have a massive penis. Relationships Frollo Gaston is Frollo's best friend to which they both care for each other deeply. They fought in the beginning of the Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents saga, however they realised that friendship is more important. Gaston even swam in the River Styx to save Frollo however he stopped half way after he realised he was turning in to a old man (However, this was all Frollo's dream sequence). He and Frollo however have fought alongside each other many times and they also invented the Frollo Show's trademark image of friendship, The Bro Pose. LeFou Just like in Beauty and the Beast, LeFou is Gaston's crony who always follows him around and admires him. Even though LeFou accidentally killed him, Gaston still hangs around him. Panty Anarchy Gaston has raped Panty through the toilet and even fought for her in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents. Panty now considers him a friend. Guile and M. Bison Guile and Bison were originally enemies of Frollo and Gaston as they tried to kill them both in Frollo Fucks the Gods. However, after Frollo spared there lives they all four of them fought aganist Batiatus and since then have been long distance friends. Kronk Kronk was originally a enemy of Frollo and Gaston, but after bonding over porn and M&M's, they became friends and allies. Yakuza Gaston Yakuza Gaston is Gaston's Japanese cousin, a rich business man with a cellphone company who helped organize Gaston's funeral in Leet Fighters. He really doesn't care about his French cousin, as he uses his funeral to advertise his cellphones. He has have given cellphones for free, but as it can be seen in the letter read by Bison, he charged money for the entrance (quite probably more than the cellphones' worth), and all of its games have ridiculously short free trials. Trivia *Like Frollo, he appears as a "playable" character in ''Smash Bros Lawl''. *Gaston having dimensional powers and being in league with Ronald was apparently foreshadowed in two freezeframes from Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:French Category:Back from the Dead Category:Leet Fighters Characters Category:Leet Fighters Cameos Category:It's a Fact Category:The Frollo Team Category:Smash Bros Lawl Characters Category:Animated Movie Characters Category:Characters with adaptational powers Category:Demi-gods